


i'm fourteen carat

by jeodoboleo



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeodoboleo/pseuds/jeodoboleo
Summary: jaehwan goes to wonshik for some advice, to the latter's surprise.





	i'm fourteen carat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wellwishs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwishs/gifts).



wonshik should be used to jaehwan dropping by his condo unannounced, wonshik did give him a key after all, but each and every time it made his heart swell to see the other’s face when wonshik was tired to the bone and lacking sleep.

wonshik still flinched at the quiet tap tap on the glass of his studio door, too engrossed in his work. he removed his headphones and swiveled around in his chair, thinking it might be one of his hyung-deul that was coming by to check up on his latest track. instead it was jaehwan; hand poised in knocking position and waving meekly now, with the most shy smile wonshik has ever seen on his face.

wonshik gestured for him to come in, feeling himself smile back, but then jaehwan was breathing onto the glass, and drawing a heart in the mist it created. he was beaming, and wonshik shook his head fondly. this hyung was too cute.

jaehwan opened the door and slipped inside, closing it behind him. wonshik noticed that jaehwan was dressed nicely, not like he was lounging in his shorts and a thin shirt at home and just threw on a jacket to meet him. he was dressed in his favourite jeans and a graphic tee that was much too big for him; a signature style of his.

“wonshikkie, i want to get my ears pierced.”

wonshik blinked.  


***  


“wonshik!”

wonshik looked up from his book, dazed, jaehwan looking back at him with a petulant pout set on his mouth. his brow was furrowed, clearly on the brink of annoyance, and wonshik knew that this wasn't the first time jaehwan called his name.

“sorry jaehwan-ah,” wonshik said gently, saving his place in the book with a scrap piece of paper before brushing his fingers over jaehwan’s hair, “what is it?”

“did it hurt when you got your ears pierced?”

jaehwan looked up at him from where he was sitting by the edge of the bed, chin perched on the mattress.

wonshik shrugged, “not really. it's kind of like a pinch, and then it's over before you know it.”

jaehwan hums, “i see.”  


***  


“but you can’t do that!” wonshik panics.

jaehwan’s arms are crossed now, huffing much like a miffed toddler, “and why not?”

“because!” wonshik gets up out of his chair and into jaehwan’s space, he feels himself smile fondly at the memory, “you’re a big baby who whined and cried at the aspect of dyeing your hair even though it was your idea in the first place.”

“i did not!” jaehwan brushes away wonshik’s hand that’s found his way to his neck, eyebrows furrowing, pout deepening.

wonshik throws his head back and laughs. he knows jaehwan’s not really that annoyed, but teasing the older is too much fun; he was like a wriggly puppy that tries to escape the grip of fingers holding him in place with his tiny teeth when held for a little too long. cute, amusing, not exactly threatening really.

“wonshik!” jaehwan’s trying to glare at him now but his bottom lip quivers, a smile threatening to break through.

"not _my_ fault you and taekwoonie-hyung complained about how it stings," the older mumbles, still sounding petulant, and wonshik sweeps him up into a hug.

jaehwan doesn't push him away, and wonshik hooks his arm around his waist, jaehwan's face smushed against his shoulder.

"if it's something you really want, i'll come with you."  


***  


wonshik looks down at his free hand, the other having never left jaehwans since they had driven to the tattoo parlour, the older looking ready to cry and biting at his lower lip; the small indents of jaehwans nails stung a little, looking pink but shallow.

they both arrive at wonshik's car, and jaehwan reluctantly lets go so that he can climb into the passenger seat. he's quiet, but there's a small smile on his face, and wonshik reaches over to gently over put his hand over jaehwan's.

"do you want to get some ice cream?"

jaehwan's teary eyes light up, his smile now plump lipped and toothy like wonshik had always known and loved. "for what? to cool down my ear? it feels like its on fire."

jaehwan's ear indeed was very pink, the lobe closer to red from irritation. "cutie," wonshik chuckles, tugging at the tip of jaehwan's ear out of habit and the older cries out.  
  
"ow!"  
  
"sorry, sorry," wonshik says sheepishly.

wonshik takes jaehwan's hand back into his, "it looks beautiful you know. i can't wait to see a prettier earring on you, it'll dangle so prettily whenever you move."  
  
jaehwan's ear flushes darker, the pink spreading into his cheeks.

wonshik leans over jaehwan can say anything, arm around the back of jaehwan's headrest, pressing the gentlest of kisses to the shell of jaehwan's ear, "let's get that ice cream."  
  
  
***  
  
  
wonshik catches jaehwan looking at himself in the mirror; he had given the older an earring as a gift once he was able to take the temporary stud out. it was a small silver piece, a simple circle stud with thin chains that dangled from that hoop attached to the stud.

"you're not forgetting to put alcohol on your piercing right?"  
  
jaehwan starts, before turning to look at him, his earring twinkling in the light. wonshik feels himself melt.

"wonshikkie."  
  
"hmmm?" wonshik's behind the older now, chest pressed against his back and face tucked into his neck, breathing in jaehwan's sweet perfume and allowing his arms to naturally fall in place around the other.  
  
"let's get a tattoo next."

**Author's Note:**

> * for wellwishs birthday who is an angel on earth  
> * jaehwan is a p-r-e-double-t-y boy  
> * blows a kiss to the sky for jaehwan's earring: gone but never forgotten  
> * inspired by a comic by @cccddd54321 on twitter [[x](https://twitter.com/cccddd54321/status/745851075677290497)  
> ]  
> * comments (and kudos) are appreciated and encourage me to post more! ♡♡♡


End file.
